Sunlight
European Alliance |side2 = Soviet Union |goal1 = Protect the Gladius system Defend the English Channel from amphibious and airborne attacks Destroy all Soviet forces |goal2 = Destroy at least one Gladius unit to launch the MIDAS at Britain Conquer Britain |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = Most European arsenal |forces2 = Most Soviet arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |music = Mechanical Man (remixed by GDI Bass) (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Sunlight is the twelfth and final Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing It has come to this. Germany has finally fallen after a MIDAS missile destroyed the Black Forest, and France is next, to be attacked from both sides by the joint forces of the Comintern. It's unfortunate, but it seems we couldn't fully trust the Euro Alliance. We've learned that, for a while now, the Euros and Pacific were simply taking what they could from us, technology such as the Mercury Network. Much of your expeditionary forces were used in a gambit to provoke the Comintern into revealing the location of remaining MIDAS warheads, of which there were two, according to reports from the forces who have fallen trying to take them down. Yes, once they too lost control of Mercury's lasers, massive Euro operations were conducted deep into Russia to try to destroy the launchers, but failed. It turns out the Chronosphere was dysfunctional, because saboteurs unknown had place an EMP charge inside the device. Now, with the Lab and the Chronosphere mere debris, our chances are slim. Still, we have one. The scientists affiliated with the Paradox Project were chronoshifted to England. The Soviets intend on conquering it in one fell swoop by striking the capital with their last MIDAS. They would be successful if not for a secret British project that they jealously refused to share: the Gladius Defense System, an ICBM interceptor, though inferior to our laser technology. The problem is that while effective, it has limited range, thus the multiple emplacements. If even one unit is to fall, it will be enough for a MIDAS to get through. Survive, and fight, for the battle of Britain awaits you. Objective 1: Protect the Gladius System from Soviet forces. Objective 2: Destroy Soviet forces. Events Defending the Gladius ABM System Working with a base, a large force of infantry, vehicles and naval vessels, the Commander prepared to batten down the hatches and hold off the incoming Soviet armada just over the channel. Given a few minutes before it arrives, he constructed many defenses and ships to defend the Gladius systems at several points. He also reinforced his ground forces with fresh units in order to hold any incoming airborne and amphibious assaults. Allied Command advised him to reactivate several old Grand Cannons with Engineers to help reinforce the coastal defences. After a minute, Command gave him permission to use the ultimate Alliance aerial support unit, the Thor Gunship. He soon constructed more and placed them at several key points across the coast in order to defend against infantry and air attacks. Just before the Soviet armada showed up, several Battleships arrived to assist in the defence of the country. As expected, the Soviet force soon appeared just on the horizon, alerting the Allies about the imminent attack, The fight was hard, brutal and bloody. Many naval vessels, vehicles and troops lost their lives in the defense of the United Kingdom due to the sheer amount of firepower being brought to bear by the communists. Kirov Airships tried to make a quick victory over the Allies by bombing the Gladius system. However, the Commander was able to construct many air defences in order to stop the Kirov armada. Next, the Dreadnoughts arrived to see if they could break through the Allied line and destroy the Gladius ABM. Despite several missiles making near misses, the ships were soon sunk by Allied naval vessels and the Gladius was repaired quickly so that it remained in working condition. The Allies could not afford to lose even one of these devices. Soviet reinforcements soon showed up in the form of Chinese and Latin Confederation units in order to support the Russian advance. Much like before, the Commander held off the attacks as best as he could. Allied Command soon warned him about a Tactical Nuke Silo being built in the area. While the Gladius could destroy any incoming ICBMs, it was specifically designed to destroy them while they were still high in the atmosphere. Tactical nukes, on the other hand, could be launched from a much lower altitude, ignoring the Anti-Missile shield. With this warning in mind, he prepared to send a strike force to wipe out the Soviet base being built in Calais while protecting the devices with his fleet. Destroying all Soviet forces in the region Now that the attacks from the Soviets had died down, the Commander ordered up his reserve force to attack the enemy bases in Calais. The fight was hard, many naval, air and ground units were lost as a result of the Soviet's use of heavy defensive positions. Despite all the losses, he managed to push through their lines and destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo, saving the Gladius from a nuclear fate. After dealing with the Soviet's nuclear capabilities, the Commander ordered his units to wipe out every single Russian, Latin and Chinese unit in the region. He knew that if even one of the Dreadnoughts or Kirovs got through his defense lines and destroyed even one of the Gladius devices, the Allies would be doomed to a world of communists. With this fear in mind, he pushed on through and systematically removed all Soviet presence from the French city of Calais. Suffering heavy losses, they were forced to retreat from the region. After a long and bloody fight, the Commander could finally rest, knowing he saved the Allied cause. Aftermath The Battle of Britain is over. The Allies successfully managed to fight off their Soviet attackers and kept the Gladius system intact. The Euro-American forces' courage and determination managed to discourage the Soviets from trying to attack their last stronghold in Britain, at least for now. Although the Allies, especially the United States, have lost much to the Soviet war machines and their insidious mind control, the Commander assured his lieutenants and his forces that they still survive and still prevail. Soon, the Allies will fight back to reclaim Europe and North America from the Soviets. Though not explicitly known, it is possible that the Paradox Project was resumed in the safe confines of England under Siegfried's leadership with the assistance of KI scientists, and the result will hopefully gave the Allies an edge to turn the tide against the Soviets. Two years after the Third World War ends, an unexplained deadly attack in Moscow brought chaos and disarray over Soviet territories, giving the Allies a chance to mount a rescue mission on Tanya in Poland. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 45000 * Countdown before Soviet Dreadnoughts arrive: 14:00 * The Soviets attack sparsely in this difficulty. * The number of enemy Kirov Airships are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * Countdown before Soviet Dreadnoughts arrive: 12:00 * The Soviets are more aggressive. * After the Soviets have begun their assault, a Saboteur is dispatched from a tent close to the player's base to infiltrate a Power Plant. * The Soviets will use the Iron Curtain on attacking Dreadnoughts. * A Dreadnought will appear near the Allied Naval Shipyard after the Latin Confederation fleet arrives, trying to sneak it. * Russian enemy will send out Volkov and Chitzkoi to attack player's base. (there is a setting error, see Trivia) Mental * Starting credits: 35000 * Countdown before Soviet Dreadnoughts arrive: 11:00 * After the Soviets have begun their assault, a Saboteur is dispatched from a tent close to the player's base to infiltrate a Power Plant. * The Soviets will use the Iron Curtain on attacking Dreadnoughts. * 2 Russian Dreadnoughts will arrive at the battlefield after Latin Confederation Dreadnoughts arrive. * A Dreadnought will appear near the Allied Naval Shipyard after the Latin Confederation fleet arrives, trying to sneak it. * Some time after the enemy began to attack, a Crazy Ivan squad will appear near the westmost Grand Cannon and attack it and the Allied Naval Shipyard. * The number of enemy Kirov Airships are the most numerous in this difficulty. * No 6 Aegis Cruisers reinforcement from sides of battlefield provided. * Russian enemy will send out Volkov and Chitzkoi to attack player's base. * The Chinese enemy will eventually build a Tactical Nuke Silo. The top Gladius will always be the target of the nukes, which can take it down with one strike if not protected with a Force Shield prior to impact. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the destruction of a Gladius structure caused a MIDAS to strike the player's base after a few seconds, destroying everything and ending the mission with a Game Over; while in version 3.3, losing a Gladius structure will end the mission immediately. Trivia * On Normal and Mental difficulty, Volkov and Chitzkoi will be paradropped at the east of player base. Actually, Volkov and Chitzkoi are destroying the Psychic Beacon in Xizang at this time, so it is unreasonable for them to appear here. zh:曙光 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions